Voodoo Doll
by Giraffe purple
Summary: "Karena aku akan menjadi boneka yang rela berjuang untukmu..."/OS/Pair: YeHyuk/Slight: YeWook, KyuWook, Shidong/YAOI/WARNING INSIDE/DLDR/RnR/


***VOODOO DOLL***

**- One Shot -**

**Main Cast:**

**Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)**

**Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)**

**Kim Ryeowook (Ryeowook)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun)**

**Pairing:**

**YeHyuk**

**Slight:**

**YeWook**

**KyuWook**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: YAOI, Angst, Violence, Crime, Typo (s), Don't Like Don't Read**

Seperti judulnya, fict ini terinspirasi dari lagunya VIXX-Voodoo Doll. Jadi biar dapet feel-nya, Author saranin reader liat dulu MV plus translationnya. Tapi buat yang perutnya lemah akan adegan tusuk-menusuk dan berdarah2 (Damn, i like it so much), jangan nonton MV aslinya ya? kkkk... Happy reading...

***VOODOO DOLL***

"_**Panggil namaku saat hatimu sakit... Katakan padaku siapa yang kau inginkan, aku akan membuatnya menangis seperti dia membuatmu menangis..."**_

***VOODOO DOLL***

Seorang pemuda tinggi kurus menatap nanar pada seorang pria yang jatuh tersungkur di hadapannya. Tanganya yang terselimuti sarung tangan kulit hitam terlihat sedang memegang pisau kecil yang berlumuran darah.

"A... apa salahku padamu?" tanya pria itu sambil memegangi perutnya.

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda tinggi itu kembali menusukkan pisaunya pada perut pria yang usianya kira-kira 30 tahunan. "Kau tak punya salah apa pun padaku, Myung Soo-sshi. Salahmu adalah kepada Master. Berani-beraninya kau menghianatinya dan membocorkan rencana kita pada kelompok musuh?" Pemuda itu menendang tubuh yang sudah tak berdaya itu sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

..

..

..

Yesung berdiri di depan jendela kaca yang menyuguhkan pemandangan indah dari taman rumahnya yang sangat luas. Samar-samar di dengarnya suara langkah mendekati ruangannya. Senyum tipis -atau kalau bisa disebut smirk- mengerikan tersungging di bibir Yesung. Dihirupnya napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

CKLEEKKK...

Yesung segera membalikkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara pintu ebony ruangannya terbuka. Dilihatnya seorang anak buah kepercayaannya memasuki ruangan kerja Yesung yang dipenuhi dengan buku-buku yang entah tentang apa.

"Kau melaksanakan tugasmu dengan baik, Eunhyuk-ah. Kemarilah." kata Yesung pada anak buahnya itu.

"Ne, Master." Perlahan Eunhyuk berjalan menghampiri Yesung. Yesung segera melumat bibir Eunhyuk saat pemuda itu tiba dihadapannya. Eunhyuk diam, tidak menolak maupun membalas ciuman sang majikan.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka kucium?" tanya Yesung.

"A-ani... Bukan begitu, master" jawab Eunhyuk terbata.

"Kalau begitu, berhenti memanggilku 'Master' dan balas ciumanku!" perintah Yesung mutlak. Tangannya bergerak menjambak rambut belakang Eunhyuk dan bibirnya meraup bibir Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk segera membalas ciuman dari sang master yang sangat dihormatinya.

Eunhyuk berniat memeluk tubuh sang Master saat tiba-tiba Yesung melepaskan ciumannya. Eunhyuk menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya, "W-wae Yesung hyung?" tanyanya.

Yesung mengusap bibir Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum. "Princess-ku akan segera datang. Dia tidak boleh tau apa yang kita lakukan." Yesung mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Eunhyuk, "Jangan kunci pintu kamarmu, malam ini. Arachi?" bisik Yesung sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

BRAAAKK...

Yesung dan Eunhyuk segera membenarkan posisi mereka saat mereka mendengar pintu dibuka dengan kasar dari luar.

"Hyuuunngg... Aku pulaangg..." teriak seorang namja mungil dengan ceria. Dia berlari menghampiri Yesung dan langsung memeluknya erat.

Yesung tersenyum lebar melihat namja kesayangannya datang. "Oh, Wookie wasseo? Bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini?" tanya Yesung sambil mengelus surai coklat namja itu.

Namja imut itu perlahan mempoutkan bibirnya, "Profesorku menghukumku gara-gara aku lupa tidak mengerjakan tugas. Ini semua salahmu, hyung." protesnya.

"Huh, kenapa salahku?" tanya Yesung.

"Apa kau lupa? Semalam hyung memaksaku untuk bermain banyak ronde. Aku jadi tidak bisa mengerjakan tugasku kan?"

Yesung terkikik geli. Terkadang dia lupa bagaimana polosnya pemikiran dan tingkah laku namjanya itu. "Salahkan semua pada dirimu sendiri, Wookie-ah. Siapa suruh kau terlalu manis, heum? Lagi pula, kau juga menikmatinya, kan?" goda Yesung.

Yesung semakin tertawa saat melihat namjanya bersedekap dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya beberapa kali. "Huh, aku tidak mau membahasnya." kata namja kecil itu. "Ooh.. Eunhyuk-ie hyung juga ada disini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Eunhyuk tersenyum miris, akhirnya ada yang mengingat keberadaannya di tempat itu. "Ne, tuan Ryeowook. Apa harimu menyenangkan?" tanya Eunhyuk sopan.

Ryeowook mendengus sebal, "Hyuk-ie hyung, sudah berapa kali kubilang? Berhenti memanggilku 'Tuan'. Yesung hyung, suruh Hyuk-ie hyung untuk berhenti memanggilku 'Tuan'. Aku tidak suka." adu Yesung.

"Eunhyuk-ah, berhenti memanggil Ryeowook seperti itu, ne? Kau tau kan bagaimana 'mengerikannya' Ryeowook saat ngambek?" Yesung mengacak kecil rambut Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena perlakuan lembut dari Yesung. "Ne, Master." jawab Eunhyuk pelan.

"Hyuung... Aku tidak mengerikan." teriak Ryeowook tidak terima.

Yesung mengusap telinganya setelah mendengar suara tenor Ryeowook, "Arasseo arasseo... Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Yesung.

"Belum, hyung sendiri?" tanya Ryeowook balik.

"Hyung juga belum, bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar?" tanya Yesung.

"Ani, hyung. Aku yang akan memasak. Eunhyuk hyung, kau harus membantuku. Oke?" kata Ryeowook sambil mengampit lengan Eunhyuk. Sementara Eunhyuk hanya bisa pasrah. Apa dia yang biasanya memegang pisau untuk membunuh orang, sekarang harus memegang pisau untuk memasak?

"Oya Yesung hyung, Weekend ini aku tidak pulang, ne? Ada kegiatan kampus yang harus kuikuti." kata Ryeowook. Eunhyuk dapat melihat perubahan di wajah Yesung. Senyumnya yang sedari tadi merekah, perlahan menghilang dan berganti wajah muram yang menyedihkan.

Eunhyuk ingin sekali memeluk tubuh Masternya itu jika saja Ryeowook tidak menyeretnya keluar ruangan.

..

..

..

"Errgghhmm... Eehhmm... You're so tight, Hyukie-ah." geram Yesung sambil terus menusuk-nusuk hole Eunhyuk menggunakan penisnya.

"Ahh... Ahh.. Ma-master... A-aku... ccu- cume..." kata Eunhyuk terbata-bata.

Yesung segera menutup lubang penis Euhyuk, "No! You must wait me! Errghhm.." kata Yesung tidak memberikan kesempatan dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti menggagahi anak buah kesayangannya itu.

"Ahh... P-please Ma- master... Aaahh..." Eunhyuk mendesah lebih keras saat lagi-lagi penis Yesung menubruk titik tersensitive-nya.

"Memohonlah, Eunhyuk-ah... Panggil namaku." kata Yesung.

"Je-jebal.. Ye- Yesungie... Aahh... Aammm..." Eunhyuk memeluk leher Yesung erat saat Yesung meraup bibirnya buas tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya di bawah sana.

"Emmhh... Eeeemmhh... Haa Ha... Haa..." Eunhyuk bernapas lega saat Yesung akhirya melepaskan lubang penisnya dan membiarkan Eunhyuk merasakan orgasmenya.

"Kau sudah puas?" tanya Yesung. Eunhyuk hanya menjawab dengan anggukan lemah. "Tapi aku belum, Eunhyuk-ah." lanjut Yesung.

Sedetik kemudian Yesung membalik tubuh Eunhyuk dan menarik pinggulnya ke atas, hingga membuat Eunhyuk menungging dihadapannya. Dengan cepat Yesung kembali mengisi hole Eunhyuk dengan penisnya dan mulai memaju mundurkan benda kebanggaannya itu.

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya terkejut, "No... Yesungie... Aaahh..." desah Eunhyuk. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis, namun tubuhnya tidak bisa berbohong. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk little Eunhyuk kembali menegang.

Eunhyuk mencengkeram seprei tempat tidurnya dengan erat. Tangan Yesung yang memainkan juniornya dengan lincah membuat Eunhyuk semakin menggila.

"Ye-Yesungie... Aku.. mau... aaahh... aahh..." Eunhyuk tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Together, babe.." bisik Yesung sambil menciumi tengkuk Eunhyuk.

"Aaahhh..." teriak mereka saat berhasil mencapai orgasme mereka bersamaan.

Yesung segera memasang piama jubahnya. "Master, kau mau kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ryeowook sedang menungguku, aku tak mau dia menunggu lama dan berpikiran macam-macam." jawab Yesung tanpa menatap Eunhyuk.

"Master... Sa-saranghae..." kata Eunhyuk ketika melihat Yesung akan keluar dari kamarnya.

Perkataan Eunhyuk membuat langkah Yesung terhenti, "Arasseo" kata Yesung singkat sebelum akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu.

***VOODOO DOLL***

BRAAAKK...

Eunhyuk mendobrak paksa pintu kamar hotel hingga pintu itu terlepas dari tempatnya. Suara bedebam keras itu mengagetkan dua orang yang sedang berpelukan mesra di dalam kamar hotel yang tak terlalu luas itu.

Namja manis yang berada dalam pelukan namja yang lain tampak membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar saat mengetahui siapa yang mendobrak pintu hotel tempatnya memadu kasih dengan orang yang dicintainya. Dengan segera dia melepaskan pelukannya dan melilitkan selimut pada tubuh polosnya.

"Siapa kau?" teriak namja berkulit pucat yang tampak hanya mengenakan boxer.

Eunhyuk menatap marah pada dua orang itu. Ditariknya keras tangan namja yang berselimut, bermaksud untuk membawanya pergi dari kamar yang beraroma sex kuat itu. Namun tentu saja namja berkulit pucat menahan langkahnya.

"Siapa kau? Dan mau kau bawa pergi kemana Ryeowook, hah?" tanya namja itu keras.

BUUAAGG...

Eunhyuk memukul keras wajah namja yang mencekal pergelangan tangan kirinya itu hingga jatuh terjungkal ke lantai.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." pekik Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk menduduki tubuh Kyuhyun dan mulai menghajar wajah namja tampan itu berkali-kali.

"Eunhyuk hyung, geumanhae... hiks..." kata Ryeowook sambil berusaha menarik Eunhyuk dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Mata Eunhyuk berkilat marah, di dorongnya tubuh Ryeowook hingga namja mungil itu terjatuh. Eunhyuk kemudian berdiri dan langsung menendangi Kyuhyun yang sudah babak belur. Tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi Kyuhyun untuk membalas atau sekedar melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Ryeowook menangis semakin kencang, wajah imutnya sudah basah akibat air matanya. Dengan kekuatan penuh di tariknya Eunhyuk hingga ia terhunyung ke belakang. Setelah itu, Ryeowook bersimpuh dihadapan Kyuhyun. Tangannya bergerak membelai wajah Kyuhyun, "Kyu-Kyuhyun-ah, gwaenchana?" tanya Ryeowook pelan.

Kyuhyun tak bisa menjawab, yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah terbatuk-batuk sambil beberapa kali mengeluarkan darah dari bibirnya. Ryeowook memeluk Kyuhyun erat, tak peduli bahwa darah Kyuhyun mengotori tubuh dan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. "Hiks... Mianhae... Mianhae, Kyuhyun-ah... Hiks.." kata Ryeowook sambil menangis.

"Menyingkir darinya, tuan Ryeowook. Aku harus memberinya pelajaran." kata Eunhyuk. Dia mengeluarkan pisau lipat kesayangannya dari saku jasnya.

Ryeowook merentangkan kedua tangannya, berusaha melindungi Kyuhyun. Sudah cukup Kyuhyun terluka seperti itu. "Andwae hyung... kau tidak boleh menyakitinya... Aku... Aku mencintainya, hyung... Jebal, jangan sakiti Kyuhyun lagi." pinta Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk berdecih, merasa bahwa perkataan tuannya ini adalah perkataan paling menggelikan yang pernah ia dengar. Eunhyuk segera menarik -menyeret- Ryeowook keluar dari kamar itu.

"Lepas... Hiks... Kyuhyun-ah.." berontak Ryeowook yang sama sekali tidak di dengar oleh Eunhyuk.

"Ryeowook-ah..." panggil Kyuhyun lirih. Dia ingin sekali berlari menahan Ryeowook, namun tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mau diajak berkompromi.

...

...

...

"Ryeowook-ah, katakan itu tidak benar. Katakan bahwa Eunhyuk salah, Ryeowook-ah." kata Yesung pelan.

"Mianhae hyung... Hiks.. Mianhae... Aku... Hiks... Aku mencintai Kyuhyun..." jawab Ryeowook sambil terisak. Tatapan Yesung kosong, pikirannya sama sekali tak berada ditempatnya sekarang. Dengan gontai Yesung bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan Ryeowook. Namun sepasang tangan menahan kakinya.

"Yesung hyung, jebal... Jangan sakiti Kyuhyun... Aku yang bersalah, hyung... Aku mohon jangan lukai Kyuhyun, dia tidak tahu apa-apa.. Hiks.." pinta Ryeowook menyedihkan. Yesung mendesah tak percaya. Perlahan dia melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang menangis keras.

...

...

"Master..." panggil Eunhyuk khawatir. Dapat dilihatnya Yesung yang sedang menenggak wiski di ruang kerjanya. Beberapa botol Wiski yang sudah kosong tercecer begitu saja di meja. Eunhyuk mendekat ke arah Yesung dan berdiri di hadapan Masternya itu.

"Eunhyuk-aahh..." panggil Yesung dengan suara khas orang mabuk. Dari sudut matanya mengalir cairan bening.

Eunhyuk mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. "Eunhyuk-ah, kenapa aku tidak bisa mencintaimu saja?" tanya Yesung. "Pasti akan sangat mudah jika aku mencintaimu. Hihihi... Kau dengar tadi? Dia bilang dia mencintai orang lain... Hahahaha..." rancau Yesung.

PRAAANNGG... Eunhyuk terkejut mendengar bunyi kaca pecah saat Yesung menlemparkan gelasnya ke tembok di belakangnya.

"Aaarrgghh... Wae? Kenapa Ryeowook melakukan ini padaku? Setelah apa yg sudah kami lakukan selama ini, bagaimana bisa dia bilang dia mencintai orang lain? Arrghhh..." Yesung mengobrak-abrik meja kerjanya. Kembali terdengar suara pecahan kaca akibat jatuhnya botol-botol minuman keras yang diminum Yesung.

"Master..." Eunhyuk memeluk erat tubuh Yesung. Dibiarkannya bahunya basah oleh air mata Yesung.

Setelah beberapa lama terdiam, Yesung melepaskan pelukan mereka kasar. Dicengkeramnya kedua lengan Eunhyuk, "Eunhyuk-ah, kau tau apa yang yang harus kau lakukan, bukan?" tanya Yesung pelan.

Eunhyuk membelai wajah Yesung sambil menghapus air mata Yesung, "Ne, Master" jawab Eunhyuk singkat.

***VOODOO DOLL***

_1 year later..._

"Apa kau Kim Yesung, bersedia menerima dia sebagai istrimu? Mendampinginya saat sedih, senang, sakit, sehat, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" tanya seorang pastur pada pasangan yang berada di hadapannya.

Yesung menghela napas dalam, lalu tersenyum, "Ne saya bersedia." jawabnya berseri.

"Dan kau Kim Ryeowook, apa kau bersedia menerima Kim Yesung sebagai suamimu? Mendampinginya saat sedih, senang, sakit, sehat, smpai maut memisahkan kalian?" tanya pastur itu pada mempelai lainnya.

Kim Ryeowook tersenyum manis, "Ne, saya bersedia." jawabnya.

"Maka dari itu, di hadapan Tuhan aku nikahkan kalian dan mensahkan kalian sebagai suami-istri. Sang suami, silahkan mencium istrimu." kata pastur itu lagi.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Yesung segera mengecup bibir merah muda milik Ryeowook dan langsung di sambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari para tamu.

"Ya, Eunhyuk-ah. Lihatlah, master terlihat sangat bahagia. Tuan Ryeowook juga terlihat senang. Dia tersenyum manis dari tadi. Hhhh, aku tidak yakin dia masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu jika saja dia tahu apa yang Master lakukan pada Kyuhyun. Haha" kata seorang bertubuh tambun pada Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Memandang Master mereka dari kejauhan.

Tubuh Eunhyuk menegang, "A.. Apa maksudmu, Shindong-sshi?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan.

Shindong yang menyadari ketegangan pada Eunhyuk, berusaha mencairkan suasana, "Eyy... Sudahlah, Eunhyuk-ah... Aku tau bahwa kaulah yang membuat hubungan Tuan Ryeowook dan selingkuhannya itu hancur. Pertama, kau membuat seolah Kyuhyun selingkuh dengan wanita lain dan mengirimkan foto mesra mereka pada tuan Ryeowook. Kedua, kau menyadap telepon Kyuhyun, menelpon tuan Ryeowook dengan meniru suara Kyuhyun dan memintanya untuk putus. Terakhir, saat kau sudah meyakini bahwa tuan Ryeowook percaya pada semua rencanamu itu, kau memanggil Kyuhyun untuk membunuhnya. Apa aku salah?" tanya Shindong setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Eunhyuk menganga tak percaya setelah mendengar perkataan sunbaenya itu. "Ba- bagaimana k-kau tau semua itu?" Eunhyuk terbata.

Shindong terkikik sebentar, "Kau tau kan Eunhyuk-ah, aku ini orang yang sangat mudah penasaran. Aku mengikuti kemana pun kau pergi. Kau pikir siapa yang membawamu ke rumah sakit dan membuang mayat Kyuhyun? Hhh... Aku tidak menyangka, Kyuhyun yang terlihat lemah bisa memberikan perlawanan sampai hampir membunuhmu. Tapi kau benar-benar hebat, Eunhyuk-ah. Aku tidak akan bisa berpikir untuk merancang skenario serumit itu."

"Kadang kita juga harus menggunakan otak kita, Shindong-sshi." jawab Eunhyuk singkat. "Kau tidak akan menceritakan hal ini pada siapa pun 'kan, Shindong-sshi?" tanya Eunhyuk kemudian.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku ini apa, hah? Oh iya, bagaimana lukamu? Meski pun sudah hampir 1 tahun, sepertinya lukanya belum sembuh 100%." tanya Shindong sambil memeriksa perut Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menepik tangan Shindong pelan, "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Shindong-sshi."

Shindong menghela napas berat, "Kau tau apa yang aku temukan di saku jas Kyuhyun saat menghilangkan identitasnya?" tanya Shindong.

Eunhyuk memandang Shindong dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

Shindong merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto yang sepertinya di ambil dengan kamera polaroid. Di foto itu tampak Kyuhyun yang sedang memeluk erat Ryeowook dari belakang. Mereka tersenyum manis ke arah kamera.

Shindong menyerahkan foto itu kepada Eunhyuk, "Baliklah!" perintah Shindong.

Eunhyuk membalik foto itu dan menemukan tulisan di sana.

_Kyu to Wook: Ryeowook-ah, saranghae... Now and Forever..._

_Wook to Kyu: Na do Saranghae, Kyuhyun-ah... My love is always here for you..._

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintai tuan Ryeowook, dia selalu membawa foto mereka kemana pun. Aku menyerahkan foto ini padamu karena aku pikir kau yang lebih berhak menyimpannya. Aku tidak peduli mau kau apakan foto itu. Yang jelas aku tidak mau memegangnya lagi, entahlah.. Aku merasa bersalah." kata Shindong sambil bergidik.

Eunhyuk menatap tajam pada foto itu sampai sebuah suara membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Eunhyuk hyung, Shindong hyung.. Kemarilah... Ayo berfoto bersama kami..." panggil pemilik suara tenor itu riang.

"Ayo Eunhyuk-ah, Tuan Ryeowook memanggil kita." ajak Shindong.

Eunhyuk segera memasukkan foto itu ke dalam saku celananya dan beranjak menyusul Shindong untuk berfoto bersama orang yang sangat dicintainya... Dan juga istri dari orang yang dicintainya itu.

***VOODOO DOLL***

"Eunhyuk-ah, ku dengar Hyun Joo dari wilayah selatan akan melepaskan diri dari kita dan bergabung dengan Yun Hoo, apa benar begitu?" tanya Yesung dingin.

"Ne Master, saya juga sudah mendengar rumor itu." jawab Eunhyuk.

Yesung perlahan mendekati Eunhyuk dan membelai wajah namja manis itu, "Singkirkan dia untukku, Eunhyuk-ah." bisik Yesung tepat di telinga Eunhyuk.

"Ne, Master."

***VOODOO DOLL***

"_**Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka aku hanya akan hidup untukmu. Jika itu kau, aku siap terluka seberapa pun sakitnya... Karena aku akan menjadi boneka yang rela berjuang untukmu..."**_

***VOODOO DOLL***

**~END~**


End file.
